Le livre de Draco
by Invaders Sud
Summary: OS. Toujours de la série Soucis de Griffondor et Gaffes de Serpentard, lorsque Draco se promène avec un mystérieux livre et refuse que quiconque s'en approche, c'est Poudlard tout entier qui perd les pédales...


**Le Livre de Draco**

_Bon on pardonne le retard, l'inspiration est une maîtresse très capricieuse... M'enfin voici un autres OS, série SGGS, dans toute ça splendeur et je pense publier de nouveau mon délire partis à Pâques dernier, que j'avais accidentellement effacé, mais qui était pourris donc je l'ai arrangé... Bien maintenant..._

_Enjoy les gens !_

* * *

><p>L'épisode glacial qui avait sombré Poudlard dans la tourmente prenait fin, désormais l'on transpirait à grosses gouttes dans le château. Tous étaient en short, tee-shirt et autres affaires d'été. Draco Malefoy, la Majesté des Serpentards lisait tranquillement un épais pavé, à faire pâlir d'envie Théodore Nott. Personne dans le château, même pas un fantôme, n'avait pu regarder le livre, ni même son titre. Blaise Zabini s'était risqué plusieurs fois à regarder le titre, mettant dans une colère noire son propriétaire. Le livre se promenait en permanence avec lui. Dans Poudlard, tous le monde s'interrogeait sur le contenu de ce fameux livre. Les Poufsouffles prenait les paris, les Serdaigles tentaient de se renseigner sur le livre auprès des Serpentards et les Griffondors voulaient savoir. Tous les moyens étaient bons, même celui de voler le livre au prince des Serpents... Ce fut Ron qui fut désigné pour y aller il ne parvient même pas à s'approcher de la salle commune des Verts et Argents. Neville, lui parvient à entrer, Dean à monter les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des garçons, Seamus à entrer dans la chambre de Draco, mais aucun ne parvint à récupérer le livre. Ces imbécilités mettaient Severus Snape dans une colère noire, faisant perdre à Griffondor près de deux cent soixante-quinze points. Hermione se battait seule pour permettre à Griffondor se rester dans la course. Un jour elle alla jusqu'à baffer Harry pour son incapacité à tenir ses troupes en laisse. Ginny et Luna tentait de la maitriser en vain. Personne ne pouvait ni approcher le livre de l'héritier Malefoy ni calmer la fulgurante Griffondor. La Grande Salle devenait un champ de guerre, entre les Lions et les Serpents, Minerva s'était tellement agacée après ses élèves qu'elle était devenue aphone. Snape parvenait à peine à empêcher ses élèves de se battre en potion, ils voulaient tous se battre et le fait que le maître des potions est mis Hermione et Draco côte à côté réjouissait les uns et faisait gronder les autres. Personne ne parviendrait à savoir et tous le monde voulait savoir. Même Théo le voulait ce livre, Draco en ventait tellement les mérites que mêmes chez les Serpentards cela devenait la folie complète.<p>

Quelques semaines s'écoulèrent et le mois de Mai venu rejoindre l'Angleterre, énervait encore plus les professeurs : impossible de faire un cours sans qu'une guerre entre deux des quatre maisons éclate. Les examens et le ministère se rapprochaient à grand pas, au grand dam de Théodore Nott et d'Hermione Granger, qui se voyait en cachette pour continuer à avancer dans le programme. Ron soupçonnait plus que des études de programme entre eux, à tort et à travers, malgré les preuves de Ginny et de Neville. Même Pansy leur venait en aide, mais le roux restait borné et insensible. Tout le château devenait lieu à des guerres stupides et puériles. De tout les coins provenaient des rumeurs sur le thème du livre du Serpentard : le sexe, la drogue, l'alcool, L'amour, la Mort... c'était un peu la compétition de celui ou celle qui aurait le thème le plus ridicule. Pour ne plus entendre parler de ça Hermione arborait des écouteurs enfoncés en permanence dans les oreilles se qui agaçait Ron et Seamus, qui devaient se débrouiller seuls pour leurs devoirs. Un jour, Draco eu plus qu'assez de ce cirque et décida que ce soir dix-neuf heures trente tout serait enfin terminé. Il avait décidé d'avoir pitié de Théo qui devenait complètement marteau au point de se jeter de la tour d'astronomie, ce qui risquait de devenir dramatique pour Blaise qui n'aurait plus personne pour lui faire ses devoirs. Le prince des serpents prit son balai et sortit faire un tour sous la chaleur caniculaire. Il pensa d'ailleurs qu'il fallait qu'il se désaltère pour ne pas mourir. En rentrant, ce fut une douche glacé qui lui changea les idées. S'habillant d'une chemise de soie blanche et d'un jean noir, sa majesté descendit impériale jusqu'à la Grande Salle où lorsqu'il entra tout les regards se braquèrent sur lui. Énervé, Draco sortit son livre de son sac, monta dans l'assiette de Pansy et hurla :

_Quelqu'un a-t-il un problème avec le fait que j'ai un livre de mathématiques dans mon sac ?

Et là, un grand blanc retentit, puis d'un coup se fut le rire ironique de la préfète en chef de la maison Griffondor qui lui répondit :

_Non, aucun, c'est juste que... à c'est trop drôle !

Et le fou rire contamina tout les nés-moldus, sous le regard amusé de Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>Tada ! Bon j'avoue qu'OS plus court tu meurt, mais j'avais ce délire en fond de mémoire donc... Merci d'être arrivé là, puis bah une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez, merci d'avance...<p> 


End file.
